A refrigerator is a home appliance providing a low-temperature storage that can be opened and closed by a door for storing foods at a low temperature. For this, the refrigerator cools the inside of the storage space using cool air generated by heat-exchanging with a refrigerant that circulates a cooling cycle to store the foods in an optimum state.
The size of the refrigerator tends to increase more and more and multi-functions are provided to the refrigerator as dietary life changes and pursues high quality, and accordingly, refrigerators of various structures with consideration of user convenience and energy efficiency are brought to the market.
Specifically, as demands of ice increase, an ice making device having various and convenient structures in the refrigerator are being developed.